


Interrupted: A Sastiel High School Romance

by aubreytruthfully, lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheating, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreytruthfully/pseuds/aubreytruthfully, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Interrupted: A Sastiel High School Romance

Castiel had Sammy pinned against the wall, one hand wrapped around Sammy's wrists the other down the front of Sammy's pants, slowly stroking the younger teen's cock as he kisses him hard. They could be caught at any minute, but Castiel doesn't care, all that matters is the boy in front of him, the freshman with the cute little smile and dimples that distract him. He grinds against Sammy's hip, letting Sammy know just how much he likes what's going on. Sammy is moving against him, Castiel hopes it's in pleasure, because he knows damn well if Sammy takes issue with this he'll get his older brother Dean, a college freshman, to come and kick Castiel's ass.

Sammy wasn't sure quite what had happened. One second he was worried about being late to class since it took him more than a milisecond to get cleaned up and dressed after gym class and the next second he was slammed up against the wall. After a little, it occurred to him that Castiel was the one holding him there, grinding against him and had his hand down Sam's pants. But that couldn't be right because Sam had been crushing on Cas for the entire semester. Sam had wanted to get his P.E. credit out of the way his freshman year, but apparently Castiel thought it was better to wait until his senior year to get his. Sammy'd been gawking at him everyday in class. The older boy was beautiful and looked even better when he was sweaty and flushed and even better than that when he was changing into different clothes. So, yeah, it was safe to say that Sammy was extremely confused.

He gasped at the way Cas' hand felt on his cock. He'd never done anything like this before. Hell, this was his first kiss--not that he was complaining. Sammy was going through several firsts all at once and it was excruciatingly overwhelming and he couldn't get enough. Sam flushed with embarrassment and arousal when he came so quickly. "S-s-sorry," he stammered out, but the other boy just continued to kiss his neck and rut against him. Not sure what to do, Sam rocked his thigh a little rougher against Castiel's cock.

Battling between knowing he was so inexperienced and wanting this all so damn much, he just hoped that Cas would show what he needed to do. From what he just went through, he could safely assume that Cas had a little more knowledge about what he was doing than Sammy did.

Castiel let out a strangled curse, his face buried against Sammy's neck as he came hard in his pants. He couldn't help the moan that escaped his mouth. He pulled his hand out of Sammy's pants, raising it to his mouth, licking his fingers clean. Finally he let go of Sammy's wrists, hissing when he saw faint bruises beginning to form on them. "Shit, sorry, Sammy. Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

He ran his hand along the marks, mentally slapping himself for hurting the younger boy. He had been watching Sam watch him for months now, and with the school year almost over Castiel had decided it was now or never. He would have regretted it had he never attempted this, always wondering if he was reading things with Sammy right or wrong.

Sam was still slack-jawed at the way Castiel had literally just licked his fingers clean. He'd only seen stuff like that in porn; he didn't think that it actually happened. It took a few moments, but his brain finally started catching up. The first thing he realized was that Cas (the guy he'd been drooling over) had just given him a handjob and that he was definitely late for class...very late.

"No, you didn't...why would you think--" Sammy paused and saw his wrists. He was a little shocked, but somehow those bruises made it hotter. He could actually see where Castiel had touched him, and that was going to be the best thing ever for a few days. "Oh," because that was a smart response. "I mean, no you didn't...I'm fine...not hurt or anything," His eyes got caught on Castiel's blue ones. He was slightly enamored by how concerned they looked and by the fact that this was the longest they'd ever looked at each other.

Castiel grinned, licking his lips nervously which was a bit ridiculous now if he was thinking clearly. "So I was wondering, since you're late for class, and it's the last one for the day, that, um, maybe you'd like to skip with me? I don't live far from here, we could go to my place. I mean, that is if you want to."

Castiel wanted to kick himself for being such a spaz, but he was nervous. It wasn't as if he did this all the time, hell he usually was pretty shy, but his big brother had told him to suck it up and go for it, just once go after what he wanted rather than chickening out. He had taken Gabriel's words to heart, planning his seduction of Sammy Winchester. But now his usual shy nervousness was kicking back in, and he bit his lip, hoping that Sammy would say yes.

"What?" Sammy must've looked like a complete idiot at that moment. He hadn't thought that Cas would ever talk to him after this. Honestly, he'd figured that if this was all he got, then he'd still be the luckiest freshman to ever exist. Cas repeated his question slower and a little bit more awkwardly. Sammy was flushing just because he saw that Cas had a blush rising in his cheeks too.

"Uh...so just...skip last hour?" Was he really this nerdy? Apparently so. However, it was Biology I. Okay, no. Sam internally slapped himself. How could he even be considering not going with Castiel? He'd been dreaming of something like this happening for months and now that the opportunity was actually here he was just going to pass on it so he could learn about mitosis? No. That was stupid. "Sorry...that was kind of nerdy for me to say," his giggle was even more embarrassing. Seriously, if Sam didn't stop being so awkward, Cas was going to realize what a mistake he was making and just leave. "But uh...yeah...If that's cool with you. I mean, you don't have to or anything. Just because...you know...I get it and stuff. So you don't have to take me to your house," Sam shrugged. "But it'd be cool if you did." He couldn't refrain from the little hope that had tinged his voice.

Castiel grinned nervously as they walked out into the empty hallway. They were quiet as they went to first Sammy's locker and then Castiel's, only making a sound when they stepped outside, both of them giggling. Castiel grabbed the younger teen by the hand, smiling as Sammy intertwined their fingers, and led Sammy towards his house. 

He had meant it when he said he lived pretty close to school, as the walk only took them about five minutes to get there. Castiel was still grinning when they walked inside and started heading up to his room, only pausing long enough for Castiel to wave at Gabriel who was sitting on the couch playing video games with his obnoxious boyfriend, Lucifer. 

Castiel grinned nervously as Sammy looked around the room, biting his lip, "So this is it, my room that is. Fuck, sorry, I don't... I don't do this a lot, or at all actually, first time I ever got enough courage to make a move on someone."

Sammy laughed a little at Castiel's words, but then he saw the hurt look on the other teen's face. "No, no, I didn't...I wasn't laughing at you," he felt kind of stupid now, "I was laughing because...Well, it's not like people don't gawk at you. You could make a move on anybody that you wanted." Sammy knew that he was maybe making puppy eyes--his brother would've yelled at him if he'd seen him doing it. "In plus, you've uh, you've got a nice room." 

Sam gave the room a once-over. There were posters on the walls of different bands and some artwork, dirty clothes scattered the floor--but that wasn't something Sam was unfamiliar with--and the bed wasn't made. Everything in Cas' room seemed nice, but he had guessed that the kid wasn't very poor just from seeing him day to day. Sammy had heard some rumors about where Castiel's dad worked, but nothing was ever confirmed. Honestly, Sam just thought that people liked to gossip about anything and everything.

"So uh..." Sam took a step towards Cas, letting their personal spaces combine.

Castiel rolled his eyes a bit, "I doubt many people look at me, Sammy. Most of the people in my class can't stand to be around me. They think I'm too smart, or too odd, or hate the fact that I skipped a couple grades back in elementary school. I really don't have friends, not really. I mean, I have a couple brothers, but... it's not the same thing." He looked around nervously, walking towards his bed. 

After he sat down he patted the space next to him, smiling when Sammy sat down. Castiel was nervous, he couldn't help it, but he decided to just go with it. He leaned towards Sammy, their lips meeting softly. The kiss soon grew in intensity, and Castiel found himself gently shoving Sammy down onto the bed, following him down. Castiel let out a small moan when he felt Sammy's hand begin to stroke him through his jeans. 

He pulled back, grinning as Sammy tried to pull him back down. With a smile on his face Castiel took off his shirt, moving to strip Sammy of his as well. Sammy smiled, nodding at Castiel as the older boy moved to undo his jeans. Soon Castiel and Sammy were both down to their boxers, Castiel straddling the younger boys hips, the two of them grinding against each other as they kissed. "You are amazing," Castiel whispered, mouthing along Sammy's neck, moaning as Sammy grabbed his ass and thrust up hard against him.

Sammy was struggling to keep up, but it all felt so good. He still couldn't believe what was happening. Him grinding against his senior crush without a shirt on wasn't exactly how he thought this day would go. It still surprised him that Castiel seemed a little nervous, but since Sammy was pretty nervous too, he supposed that it evened out. The other boy was sucking and kissing marks onto his neck and with only boxers between them, it didn't leave much to Sam's imagination.

"I, uh," Sammy moaned at the next roll of Cas' hips, "I always look at you Cas." The words struggled to get out and Sam could only hope that they were decipherable through his moans. Sammy thought his heart might stop when Cas pulled away and looked at him so intensely. The other boy's cheeks were flushed and his lips were swollen from all the kissing; Sam didn't think that he'd ever seen anything so perfect. But it was Castiel's eyes that kept his heart from functioning properly. Cas was staring at him like he'd just revealed the most interesting thing in the world. There was a small flash of a smirk on Cas' lips before he was pressing forward and snatching Sammy's mouth in another kiss.

Sam's hands were trailing over Castiel's back, enjoying the sensation of skin on skin. His fingers slipped just beneath the waistband of Castiel's boxers and for a second he wondered if that was okay, but the other teen didn't protest. Everything was starting to be too much and Sam knew that maybe he wasn't thinking clearly but, "Cas, I need to feel you," Sammy breathed out, heart racing, "Want you to fuck me." Once the words were out, he couldn't believe that he'd said them, but it was a little too late to apologize for the admission. 

Castiel's eyes widened. He wanted this so bad, and yet at the same time he had never done anything before. He looked nervously at Sammy, licking his lips, running a hand gently across Sammy's cheek, "Um, okay." Cas knew he sounded like an idiot, but he couldn't help himself. A blush covered his face, which should have been odd, all things considering. 

Here he was almost naked, in bed with the hottest boy at his school, and said boy wanted Cas, Cas of all people, to fuck him and all he could think to say was 'um, okay,'. Castiel let out a nervous breath, biting his lip as he tried to figure out if he had anything they could use as lube.

Sammy started to get really nervous. He didn't want to scare the boy off. He hadn't even meant to say it out loud. Granted, he'd been imagining Cas fucking him for months now, but he wasn't supposed to say it out loud during their second make out session ever. 

"Sorry, I," Sam pressed his lips together. "Sometimes I talk to much. Dean's always telling me that I do. I didn't mean to say that...you don't..." Sammy could feel himself making things more awkward. "God, I'm totally fucking this up. Let's just forget about it yeah?" Sammy asked, eyebrows arching.

He was hoping that Castiel would be okay with everything, that the boy would be willing to forget, because Sammy really didn't want to stop kissing him yet. He didn't know what he had been thinking. Saying something like that to Cas was totally out of line. Everything was just happening so fast and he'd been thinking about this for so long. When he'd first started fingering himself, he thought of Cas. When he'd searched around in Dean's things until he found lube, he'd thought of Cas using it on him. Actually, any time that Sam ever touched himself he thought of Cas. Castiel was his fantasy. So, of course, he had to mess it up.

Castiel looked down, embarrassed, confused, maybe a little scared. He had no clue what he was doing, obviously he was moving too fast, making Sammy feel uncomfortable, making Sammy think they needed to do stuff that the other boy just wasn't ready for. He bit his lip once more, not meeting Sammy's eyes, afraid of seeing anger and disappointment in them.

"I just... I shouldn't have pressured you, Sammy. I'm sorry." He stood walking towards his dresser, still looking down, a blush covering his entire body. He let out a shaky breath when he saw lube sitting on his dresser as if mocking him, obviously Gabriel had placed it there as Cas didn't own any and it wasn't there when he left for school.

"I really like you, Sammy, and... I fucked up didn't I?"

"What?" Sam was off the bed in an instant--probably a little too eager. "No, no, no," he was about to reach out and embrace the other boy, but stopped just in case Cas wasn't up for that right now. "Cas, you didn't pressure me at all." He waited for Cas to turn around, and then wondered briefly if he looked like a deer in headlights because he could feel how wide his eyes were. "I promise I didn't mean to say that. I just you know, heat of the moment and stuff. I just...you're...You're, like, perfect and I've been..." Sam rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "I've been sort of...I mean...I'vebeencrushingonyouforareallylongtimenow." The words came out too fast, but he couldn't bear to repeat them.

On a whim, Sammy reached out and grabbed Cas' hand. "I swear that you weren't pressuring me and you didn't fuck up. If anything, I'm the one pressuring you..." He wanted to add 'and fucking up' but he stopped himself. He didn't want to end up talking too much...well, more than too much like he had already.

Castiel mustered his courage, gently grabbing Sammy by the back of the head, pulling the other boy in for a kiss. He let out a moan as Sammy's hands gently caressed him, and he reached out blindly, grabbing the bottle of lube, moving them until they were back at his bed. He pushed lightly at Sammy's shoulders, smiling at the noise that came out of Sammy's mouth as he landed on the bed.

Castiel bit his lip, staring down at Sammy. "You are so fucking sexy, god, you have no clue how hot you are." He crawled up the bed, trying to fight his nervousness as he leaned down to kiss Sammy once more. "So how do you want to do this? Want me in you, fucking that perfect, hot, sexy, amazing, distracting ass of yours? Or do you want to be in me, fuck, buried so deep inside me so that I'll be sitting funny for days?"

Sammy's heart started racing and he got a little lightheaded. One second ago, Castiel was acting like he didn't want this and now, he had Sammy pressed down into the mattress. Sammy's brain was trying to go into shock, so it took a couple seconds to process all of Cas' words. However, that only made his heart race faster. He was attempting to tell Cas what he wanted, but his words came out entirely distorted and his cheeks flushed a deep red.

"Want, um, want you to..." Sammy's eyes kept trailing back and forth between Castiel's perfect mouth and his beautiful eyes. "Want you in me," Sam gasped out as Castiel ground their hips together slightly. "Fuck, please Cas," Sammy whimpered, "want you to be my first. Wanted it for so long." Somehow, Sam's skin flushed even more at that. He didn't think that he had ever blushed this hard, but he had also never had a beautiful boy hovering above him offering him things that Sam had only dreamt of.

Cas grinned down at Sammy, nervously biting his lip a bit. "Um, I've never... you'rethefirstpersonIhaveeverdoneanythingwith evenkissingsoI'msorryifthisroyallysucks," Cas said in a rush, the blush returning to his face. He wanted this to be good for Sammy and was terrified that he would screw up so badly it would put Sam off of sex with guys entirely.

 

\---

Dean walked in from work to a quiet house. It was never quiet this time of day. Sammy should be up in his room studying, his music blaring, and yet the house was silent. Dean went into the kitchen, hoping that Sammy had left a note saying where he would be. He saw there were three new messages on the answering machine and pressed play. 

The first message was from him mom, reminding them that both she and their father were working second shift and that dinner was in the fridge for Dean and Sammy. The second call was junk, someone wanting to do a survey. The third call shocked Dean. It was from Sammy's school, asking to talk to their parents as Sammy had apparently skipped his last class. 

Dean was shocked, Sammy was a good kid, never skipped, always did his homework, was in long before curfew. So Sammy skipping, that was kinda major. Dean was about to start calling everyone he knew Sammy hung out with when his cellphone rang, it was his buddy Gabriel.

"Listen, Gabe, I'd love to hang, but I need to find the brat. He skipped school today," Dean said, not giving his friend a chance to talk.

"Sammy, right? Goes to school with my brother, Cas? Freshman?"

"Yeah, why? You know where he is?"

Gabriel laughed, "He's at my place, studying in Cas' room. They showed up about an hour before the end of the school day."

"I'm on my way over," Dean said, already out to his car.

"Just let yourself in when you get here, Deano."

Sammy paused a moment to sort out the rush of words in his head. "I've, uh, I've never done anything either...I mean...I guess you knew that...obviously," Sam was a little lost in Cas' eyes for a second. "I mean...if you don't want to do this...I'd understand if you didn't want me to be your..." Sammy took a deep breath. "But if you do want to...I mean...whatever you do...it'llbegreatbecauseitsyou." Had they both lost the ability to pause between words now? Sammy wanted to groan at himself for acting so stupid.

Gingerly, Sammy tilted Castiel's head down to kiss him. He let their lips slide over each other softly. God, he'd never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Cas.

\---

Gabe wanted to die from laughter after he got off the phone with Dean. He knew that his friend would be over soon and, of course, he'd go up to check on Sammy. Hell, Dean would probably be furious that Sam was even out in the first place. He always was a little too over-protective. However, Gabe didn't really care what his little brother did. The kid was practically a genius. Cas could probably afford to miss an hour of school. He'd be okay. But the best part?

He knew that Sam and Cas weren't "studying". That was the lamest excuse he'd ever heard his brother say. And if they were studying, he'd go up there and personally slap his brother right across the face. The kid needed to have more fun.

Castiel let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, allowing himself to just let go and feel. He moaned as Sammy arched up against him, nothing had ever felt like this. All the hours of porn he had watched couldn't have prepared him for the actual thing, and having Sammy offering himself up like this, wanting Cas as his first, god it was overwhelming.

Castiel was a little shocked when Sammy rolled them so that he was on top, but went along with it. He watched through lust filled eyes as Sammy grabbed the lube, pouring it over his own fingers, reaching back to tease and stretch himself open. "Oh, fuck, Sammy, so perfect," he moaned.

 

\---

Dean practically jumped out of the car as soon as he was parked, moving quickly to enter Gabriel's house. Gabe motioned vaguely at the direction of the stairs, calling over his shoulder, "Last door on the right," before pulling the blonde sitting next to him back down for another kiss. Dean looked over long enough to see that Gabe's pants were tossed onto the coffee table and shook his head, hoping that Sammy hadn't seen that. 

Dean took the stairs two at a time, going to the door Gabriel had directed him too. His hand was on the doorknob when he heard a moan come from the other side, and someone, Dean had to assume it was Gabe's brother, saying "Oh, fuck, Sammy, so perfect."

Sammy was moaning at the feeling of his fingers inside himself. Another shot of arousal went through him as Cas told him how perfect he was. His mind was soaring to places that he didn't know it could go, but it wasn't enough. He leaned forward, slamming his mouth against Castiel's in a desperate kiss. "Need you to touch me...please Cas," Sam whined as he rocked against Cas' hard cock. He whimpered in relief when he felt Castiel's fingers tracing around his hole.

The relief was short lived. Shock took over as the door flung open. Sammy should've known that it was Dean. After all, who else would've picked the lock--Sam had given up locking his door years ago because it was essentially pointless. "Dean!" he yelped tumbling off the bed. He watched as Cas yanked a pillow down to cover his erection and Sam tugged on the quilts to cover himself. "Wh-What are you...you doing here?" Sammy's voice squeaked out before he cleared his throat. "I'm, uh, I'm not past my curfew," he stated. He knew that the excuse was poor and that it didn't change the fact that he'd just had some senior boy's fingers about to be inside him.

\---

Gabriel chuckled into his kiss with Luci. He heard Sammy's squeaks and someone had fallen off the bed. 'Good' he thought, 'at least they weren't studying'. 

"Pay attention to me," Lucifer mumbled against Gabe's neck, causing him to moan.

"You got it sweetheart." Gabriel rolled his hips against his boyfriend's.

Of all the things Dean thought he would walk in on, this was the last thing he ever thought he would be seeing. His baby brother, his 14 year old kid brother, naked on top of a boy only a year younger than Dean, the two of them obviously about to have sex. He was pissed. 

Dean glared at Sammy, "Get dressed and get out to the car, now, Sammy."

After Sammy had left the room he spun and faced Castiel. The other boy had gotten dressed as well and was looking at Dean, terror written on his face. Dean grabbed him by the front of the shirt, slamming him against his wall, "You touch my little brother again and I'm calling the cops, you understand me? No way is someone your age touching him."

Castiel gave him the most confused look. But that's when he realized something, Dean had no clue how old he was, why would he? Castiel had started school early, hell he was only a year older than Sammy, and yet as he had always been a class behind Dean, Dean obviously assumed he was older than he actually was. Mustering braveness he didn't know he had, Castiel spoke, "So it's fine for you to date your TA, but it's not okay for me to date someone a year younger than me?"

Dean didn't know what to think, he kept his grip on Castiel's shirt, but loosened it up a bit. "Oh? And how old are you?"

"I'm 15, I'll be 16 in August."

Sammy hurried out the front door. He knew that Cas' brother was downstairs and he really didn't want to face anyone at the moment. When he sat down in the Impala he felt tears welling up. This wasn't how things were supposed to go today. Cas wasn't even supposed to talk to him. It wasn't like the boy normally did. Cas certainly wasn't supposed to kiss him. Sammy started feeling guilty. He should've said no right from the very beginning. But he hadn't wanted to say no. He still didn't want to say no. He wanted Castiel.

"Dean's so stupid!" hr cried in frustration. He didn't really mean it...mostly.

\---

Gabe saw the young boy run out the door and then he heard more intense yelling from upstairs. As fun as it was to see Dean flip out on his kid brother, he didn't actually want anything bad to happen. After a quick apology to Luci and tugging his pants on, Gabriel hurried upstairs.

"Hey now," Gabe warned. "Cas is an idiot, but don't hurt him." There was a slight flair of protectiveness in Gabe over his younger brother, but he kept his cool. He didn't think that Dean would kill him after all. At least he really hoped not. 

Dean didn't know what to think. On one hand this guy had been all over his baby brother, obviously about to screw his brains out, on the other hand, if Cas was as young as he said, how could Dean really say anything. He had been dating someone a year younger than him when he was 15, but at the same time they had both been in the same grade.

Dean looked over at Gabriel, nodding at Cas, "He's 15?"

Gabriel nodded back at him, realizing that Dean, like pretty much everyone else, thought Cas was older. "Yeah, kiddo's a freaking brain."

Dean let go of Castiel's shirt, embarrassed at what he had almost done, he had come so close to punching him in the face. "Sorry, just... Sammy's my baby brother and I worry."

Dean shrugged, "Want me to go get him?"

Sammy had finally managed to stop acting like such a child and wipe all of his frustrated tears away. He was really glad that he'd stop crying and grumbling because Dean was walking out of the house. Dean slid into the diver's seat and looked over at Sam. Sam was waiting for him to start yelling, reprimanding him for acting so stupid. He half-expected Dean to threaten to tell Mom and Dad.

"Get out," Dean said evenly.

"What?" Sammy furrowed his brow.

"You heard me, get out and go back in there." Dean rolled his eyes. "You've got Casanova in there anxiously waiting your return."

"Are you serious?" Sam was baffled.

"Dammit Sammy, don't make me regret this." Dean leaned over him and opened Sam's door.

Sammy mumbled out a thank you before fumbling his way out of the Impala. "Tell Gabriel to keep his damn pants on when he's downstairs!" Sammy heard Dean yell after him before pulling away. Once he was inside, he saw Gabe and his boyfriend happily snuggled on the couch--Gabe not wearing pants. He thought about telling Gabriel what his brother said, but decided against it. He didn't want to push his luck. Hurriedly, he bounded upstairs before slowing himself down. He didn't want to be completely breathless and pathetically eager by the time he got in Castiel's room.

Just as he was about to knock, the door flung open and a pair of hands yanked him inside. Already, Sammy's head was spinning again.

Cas grinned into the kiss, hands pulling at Sammy's clothes. He walked them back towards the bed, landing with an 'oomph' still kissing the other boy. When Sammy pulled back to catch his breath Cas said in a hushed voice, "Don't be mad at your brother. He thought I was older, that's why he was so angry. So glad you came back to me."

Castiel didn't get a chance to say more as Sammy started kissing him once again. The two of them began to grind against each other, moaning into the kiss. Cas needed Sammy naked, and he needed him naked now. "Please, Sammy, clothes, off, now," Cas said between kisses.

\---

Dean pulled into his boyfriend's driveway, sighing as he got out. While he was a bit upset about Sammy skipping, he understood what it was like at that age. He walked towards the front door, knocking twice before walking in. What he saw shocked him. There on the couch was his boyfriend, and some other guy Dean had never seen before. The two of them looked like they were well acquainted, if Benny being buried to the hilt inside of him was anything to go by.

Dean was hurt, he didn't understand how Benny could do this to him, how after the last six months of them being together Benny could just fuck around on him. He didn't wait for an explanation, turning around and running out the door. He got back into his car and drove off, only stopping about 10 minutes later at the side of the road before he allowed himself to cry.

Sammy could feel his breath quicken when Cas told him to take his clothes off. He expected that the mood would've been dampened by Dean getting in the way, but apparently, it hadn't been. Both boys moved quickly off the bed and started stripping. Sam was so distracted by seeing Castiel's skin again that he stumbled over his pant legs. He made a sheepish grin at Cas, who was chuckling at him, before successfully walking away from his clothes. Wrapping his arms around Castiel's neck, Sammy kissed him again. This time he let it be a little bit slower. Every inch of him was begging to move faster, was being driven by want and need, but he wanted this to last. After all, he wasn't going to get another first time.

"Cas...I..." Sam breathed, resting his forehead against Cas', "You're beautiful. You're like a fucking angel or something."

Their noses brushed together and Sam was pleased with the way Castiel's face reddened at Sam's comment. He kissed him once again, their lips sliding and sucking. Sammy couldn't believe how good having Cas' tongue on his felt. Every brush of lips, of tongue, sent shivers down Sam's spine. Sammy happily let Cas push him back on the bed. Sammy gulped now that Castiel was hovering above him and he knew that the lube was resting next to them on the bed. He wasn't going to have to wait too much longer and the thought was driving him insane.

"I...I...Cas," Sammy groaned when Castiel sucked on his collarbone, "Fuck, I--I wanna feel your...your fingers...please."

Castiel had to stop himself from coming at Sammy's words. Did the other boy have any clue how hot he was, how perfect and amazing and utterly sexy beyond belief? He grabbed the bottle, biting his lip as he looked down at the other boy. Sammy had spread his long legs wide, inviting Cas to touch and tease and take. He popped open the bottle, pouring some of the slick liquid onto his fingers before setting it aside.

Castiel hoped and prayed that he'd do this right, that he'd make this perfect for Sammy. "You're the beautiful one. Want to worship you," Cas whispered as he trailed his fingers down to Sammy's tight entrance. He let out a moan as his finger slipped inside, Sammy clenching around him. 

Had Sammy not told him that he did this to himself Cas would have worried that Sammy had lied about being a virgin. "Oh, fuck, Sammy," Cas whispered, moving his finger in and out of the other boy. "Want another?" The words were barely out of his mouth before Sammy was nodding frantically, and Cas slowly added a second finger.

\---

Dean was heartbroken, pissed off and needed a distraction. He drove to the nearest club he knew didn't card and went in, sitting down at the bar and ordered a drink. The bar wasn't packed, it was early yet, but there were enough people there. Normally he would have been scanning the crowd, looking for someone to play with him and Benny. 

They had never been monogamous, but both had agreed to never hook up with anyone unless they were both involved in it, and obviously Benny had broken his word. Dean couldn't understand why Benny would do that to him, was there something wrong with Dean that had caused him to cheat?

The feeling was overwhelming; Sammy almost couldn't breathe. Cas' fingers were sliding in and out of him, curling and stretching. His hands gripped the sheets beneath him as he ground himself down on Cas' fingers shamelessly. No one else had never touched him there. Hell, Sammy hadn't touched himself there all that many times. Now, it seemed as though his hole was begging for it. He gasped a little too loud when Castiel's other hand wrapped around Sammy's cock. How was he supposed to keep himself from coming?

"Fuck Cas, Cas I..." Sammy nearly sobbed in pleasure before the other boy stopped stroking his cock. "Ung, not fair." Sammy was whimpering and he realized that maybe he sounded a little (a lot) pathetic, but he'd never wanted anything this bad.

Just as Sammy opened his eyes, Cas' hand went back to work--the fingers in Sammy's hole never having slowed down. Castiel worked him to the edge a couple more times before backing off and Sam had been turned into a writhing mess. "Cas, please, I need...more...give me another...fuck please!" Sammy arched into Castiel's touch. He sighed in relief as Cas began thrusting three fingers into him. The relief didn't last long, only a couple minutes later, Sam thought that he might burst again...and once again...Cas backed off.

"Castiel please, I, please fuck me...please, I'm so ready," Sammy begged relentlessly. "You're all I've wanted, just please, can't take it, need you...please fuck me...make love to me...fuck anything Cas! Please!" For only a second, Sam thought about the fact that Gabe and Luci could probably hear him from downstairs, but then Castiel's lips were on his again...and it didn't matter.

Castiel moaned as he entered Sammy, the feeling was incredible, like nothing he could have ever even imagined. A tiny part of him worried that he was hurting Sammy, but by the completely blissed out expression and moans coming from Sammy's mouth Cas knew that he was enjoying this. "So perfect, Sammy," Cas moaned as he began to slowly thrust in and out of the younger boy's body. 

Cas knew he was gonna have scratches up and down his back, but he didn't care, all that mattered was making this good for Sammy, making this perfect. Cas wanted to keep Sammy, but he was sure this was the only time he would be able to have him, so he wanted it to be perfect and special, so that he could think back on it fondly and treasure it.

"You are so beautiful," Cas whispered, sucking a mark onto the side of Sammy's neck. "Wish I could keep you like this, keep you with me, forever." He grinned down at Sammy, hoping to show him how much he felt for him.

Sammy's entire world was spinning. At first, it did hurt some. Luckily, Cas had spent his time getting Sam prepared, so it could've been much worse. But soon the burn faded into slight discomfort, which faded into a pleasant feeling, which faded into perfect pleasure as Cas began moving quicker. He scratched at Castiel's back just to keep himself grounded, but even that didn't help. Sam felt like he could never be grounded again, not after knowing this feeling.

Everything froze when Cas said forever. Cas wanted to keep him? Sammy's heart began beating even quicker and he moaned at the grin on Cas' face. He wanted to think of something intelligent to say, but it was difficult when Castiel was inside him. It was difficult to think about anything outside of the pure connection he felt to the other boy. "Cas," he groaned, gripping his shoulders tightly. "Yours. Need. K-k-eep me." Sammy sucked in a fast breath when Castiel changed his angle slightly.

While he was pretty sure that Cas was just saying those things because of what they were doing, he wasn't willing to risk it. If Cas did want him forever, then he would gladly give himself over. Sam hoped that this wouldn't be the last time he ever got to feel this. He couldn't stand the thought of never feeling this connection again.

"Fuck!" Sammy whimpered when Cas wrapped a hand around his cock. He couldn't comprehend the dual sensations.

Castiel smiled, it was more than he had ever dreamed of. Sammy saying that he was his, for as long as Cas wanted him, it was a powerful feeling. Cam continued to thrust in and out of Sam's body, kissing him gently, whispering to him how much he wanted him, how much he needed him, how his life wasn't complete until they met. He knew things were going fast, he knew that people might think that they were rushing things, but Cas knew, deep down, without a single shred of doubt, that he and Sam Winchester would be together for the rest of their lives.

He smiled as Sammy's eyes went wide, his mouth opening in an O of surprise as his orgasm ripped through him. Cas grinned, thrusting a few more times before he came with a muffled curse and Sam's name. He leaned down, kissing the other teen gently, running his hand along Sammy's jaw. "Forever."


End file.
